


In Need of Rest

by TheaLocksly



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Flynn takes cate of Lucy, Gen, Season/Series 01, kinda shippy but can be read as platonic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: “We got back hours ago lucy. You need to take a break.” She barely hears him. “Lucy?”“I’m fine Flynn. I alway do this after missions.” She barely looks at him, still typing away.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	In Need of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Soft s1 is the best to me:’)

She’s been sitting at that desk for hours and he wants to say something.  _ Needs to.  _ But their partnership is so new and fragile and he doesn’t want to push. Lucy knows her own limits. 

He realizes that is apparently  _ not  _ true when her head dips to the side briefly as if she’s falling asleep and then she rights herself, refocusing on the computer screen.  _ Absolutely not _

He makes his way over to her. 

“You ok Lucy?” He stands by her side and can’t help looking to see what she’s so focused on.  _ Historical website. Seems right.  _

He made a point on being loud when walking to her but she is still startled. “Flynn. Hey. Yeah I’m good, just making sure everything is still the same after the mission.” Her voice even sounds tired and he wishes she’d take better care of herself. 

“We got back hours ago lucy. You need to take a break.” She barely hears him. “Lucy?”

“I’m fine Flynn. I alway do this after missions.” She barely looks at him, still typing away. 

He can’t think of another way to get her attention, so he gently places a hand on her shoulder. She stiffens slightly, but he can tell she’s surprised, not uncomfortable. Her tired eyes finally meet his. “Have you eaten? Since we got back?”

“Ummm”

Flynn licks his lip. “Tell you what. Why don’t you eat and have a beer with me and Karl? Recharge? And if you still feel like it you can go back to work?” He’s trying so hard not to force their relationship now, but he can’t help but feel he’s bared his soul in asking this of her.  _ It’s just to help her. Nothing more. Lies.  _

Lucy rubs her eyes and sighs. “Alright, but afterwards I’m coming back here.” She gestures to her desk. “To work.”

Flynn raised his hands in surrender. “As you say Professor.” He offers his hand in helping her out of the chair and it’s unneeded, but she accepts. He can’t help but feel it’s a victory. 

With soft smiles make their way to Karl, who’s set some chairs up and has beer and sub sandwiches waiting. 

“Boss finally get you to slow down?” Karl asks. 

“Yeah, just barely.” Flynn can’t help but tease. Lucy’s just so… well she’s tease-able. Sue him. 

“Hey!” Lucy smiles, settling into her seat. “I would have stopped.”

“Sure,” Karl said, passing out the food. “Don’t let him fool you. Flynn used to do the exact same thing. Cranky son of a bitch.” 

“Oh really? Flynn? Being cranky? What a shock.” Lucy deadpans before cracking up. 

Flynn rolled his eyes and tried to not seem fond. “I’m doing better mister “oh no I didn’t eat a snack. Lemme just start bitching non stop”” Flynn shakes his head. These two together is  _ something.  _

“Sure you are boss. Just keep telling yourself that.” Karl winked at Lucy and she thought he might be one of the oddest yet funniest guys she’s ever met. 

They soon had finished their dinner and were just drinking and talking. When Lucy began to fall asleep, Flynn and Karl spoke more quietly as not to wake her. 

“We just gonna leave her there boss?” Karl gestured to Lucy hunched over in her chair, snoring lightly. (Lucy would later claim she “breathed deeply” when sleeping)

“Absolutely not.” Flynn said. Rising from his chair, he went to Lucy’s side and scooped her into his arms, light as a feather. She barely stirred. “Get the door to my room will you?”

They settled her in his bed before closing the door for her privacy. 

“Catching feelings boss?” Karl smiled. 

“Shut up Karl.” Flynn tried not to smile himself. 

_ They were finally becoming friends.  _


End file.
